howtosurviveasagreekdemigodinthe21stcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
The tale of peter
I thought that this could help you, its about one of my pupils: The Percy Jackson series is real. I know, because I’ve lived it. If you’re wondering how that Rick Riordan guy knew about Percy, he was probably controlled. I mean, how else could he have known. He isn’t a demigod, co’s he would’ve been sensed by now. Oh yeah, there’s another issue I want to clean up. It’s no fun being a demigod. I bet right now you’re sitting reading this, and thinking: Oh, you have no idea how much I want to be a demigod. All that adventure, NO SCHOOL, and a cool camp and powers to go with it. '' Well, it’s not like that at all. As Percy said in his books, it normally gets you killed in lots of horrible ways. I know. I’ve seen it. Still haven’t put you off. Well, imagine having a nice quiet day when suddenly a huge Manticore leaps through your patio windows. Sound scary. Well, it’s what happened to my friend, Joanna. Still not put you off. Still want to be a demigod. Still want to read this book. Well, your gutsy, I’ll give you that. Gutsy but stupid. I will grab this opportunity to tell you about myself. I have spiky black hair with a freckled face, and stormy grey eyes. I am very tanned and athletic, and lots of girls fancy me okay, I made that last bit up. I have a very good sense of direction, but I am dyslexic and ADHD. I still love reading though!!!!! I think this is about the time to start the story, but before I begin, I need to say some ground rules: 1. DO NOT try and find any of the monsters in this tale. It will probably result in death. If you’re lucky. 2. If you feel anything stirring inside you, PUT DOWN THE BOOK. Or else they will find you, get you, and kill you. Right, now we’ve got that done, here’s a story of my experiences as a demigod. Hopefully, it will put you off. If it doesn’t, I seriously recommend getting professional medical help... '''Chapter 1: Expelled' I thought I’d start here, because even though it was a day away from the actual incident, it might give you a flavour of the life I used to have. I remember looking at the test paper and wondering how I could get out of the situation. The words danced before my eyes, and the paper seemed to morph in and out of itself. You see, I’m dyslexic and ADHD. I shook my head and blinked. When was this torture going to end? I glanced at the clock. 10 minutes to go!!!! How could I survive? “Peter! Concentrate on your test or I will personally, come over and make you!!!” Hissed a familiar voice. It was Miss Hundrey, the English teacher. She always seemed to have an unusual interest in me. Especially now, I thought, as I bent over my paper, hoping I looked like I was working. These questions are so stupid; I thought to myself, how am I supposed to know why Janet might have been interested in the house? I looked to the side of me, and saw Agrias scribbling down answers at a pace that I could only wish for. Agrias was my best only friend in St. Johns boarding school, London. Agrias had thick dark brown hair, that was very curly, and dark brown eyes. He always wore baggy pants and was excused from P.E for his whole life. He always was first in line for lunch, and he always nibbled on odd stuff, like once he nibbled the coke can I got him, instead of drinking it. But I still liked him, and stood up for him when the school bully, Arish, used to pick on him. Suddenly, Agrias turned and smiled at me. I grinned back then looked away... Just in time to see Miss. Hundrey bending over me with an evil glint in her eye. “Well, well, Peter, chatting about answers were we” she gloated, obviously enjoying herself. “Unacceptable behaviour, and it’s such a shame, I’m sure your mother wanted you to AT LEAST get through half the school year before you got expelled”. I felt myself going red. Miss. Hundrey smiled nastily, and beckoned for me to follow her. As I walked out of the hall, I could feel hundreds of eyes watching my every move with bated breath. By the time I reached the Head teachers office, I was a nervous wreck. I cautiously pushed open the hard granite door, and stepped in. “Well Peter, I see you have to be expelled”. Said Mrs. Lorton, the head teacher. I gulped, knowing what would come next. She picked up the phone, and contacted my mum, saying I was expelled. 20 minutes later I was driving in my mum’s car, expelled in disgrace. Now I bet your mum would be angry, furious in fact, but my mum was used to this. You see, because I have dyslexia and ADHD, I found it very hard to sit and concentrate in class. So, I always messed around, getting in trouble and getting expelled. We drove back in silence, our breathing the only sound. It had always interested me about how adults breathed for longer than children. After about 10 minutes in the car, we arrived into my street. The memory of my street is still very clear. All the houses had little windows and the gardens were either filled with mole hills, dog poo or rubbish. The post box had been vandalised, and so there was no new letters. The concrete road had about 20 potholes in, and you could hear the neighbours Rottweiler barking like mad. Not a nice place. Now onto the people. The neighbours with the Rottweiler were okay..... If okay means setting there Rottweiler on you when you beat their son in a running race story. In fact, the only nice person was the elderly woman who lived next door. Mum and I always got her groceries for her, and in thanks she made us a lemon meringue pie. So me and mum would get home, put it in the fridge, and then eat it for Sunday lunch’s dessert. It was always delicious. Old people always know how to cook well. Anyway, we got up to the part were me and mum arrived in our street. I unloaded my school bag from the car and slowly trudged towards the front door. I had only just settled in to that school and now I was leaving. Mum suddenly turned round and hugged me so tight, I was almost choking on the school dinner I ate 2 hours ago. “Where will I go now mum”, I asked, “that was the last...’special’ school in the area”. My mum looked at me with sad, brown eyes. “I could home school you” she said. Then she did an almost choking sob and whispered: “Or you could go to camp half blood”..... Chapter 2: Discovery ' We stood there for a minute, frozen in our silent embrace. I was puzzled. ''What’s camp half blood, I wondered, and why is mum so sad about taking me there? I finally spoke up and broke the silence. “What’s camp Half blood”? My mum suddenly looked at me, her dark brown eyes meeting my sharp grey ones. “It’s...” she stumbled over her words a bit, then took a deep breath and said confidently, “Let’s talk inside; we don’t want the neighbours nosing into our business”. I quickly sat down on the sofa, while mum ran up to get something. She finally returned with an envelope, the corners soft-edged from being opened and closed so many times. She carefully opened the envelope and shook it upside down. Then suddenly, something floated out of it, like a small letter. I cautiously picked it up, because it looked like it might tear at any time. I looked at my mum, who was smiling encouragingly, then flipped the paper round.... On it there was a picture of my mum, a younger, happier version, who was smiling at a strange man standing next to her. The man had a formal shirt on with the top button undone, and grey stripy 3 quarters on. He looked like someone who loved to be in an office, and was trying to look relaxed for once. But the most recognisable part of this man was his eyes. They had a sharp grey, mixing in dark grey and a slight part of blue in the corner, and bits of white swirling around his pupil. They looked like a storm was raging inside them. Even his muscular body, sleek black hair and perfect teeth were outdone by his eyes. I looked hard at the picture, then asked the burning question, “Why are you showing me this”, though deep down I had an uneasy feeling I knew. My mum looked at the picture, then without looking at me, whispered: “Peter, this... this is your father... I stared at her in disbelief. “And you never told me, or showed me before” I answered. My mum shook her head. “I didn’t want to hurt you”. I almost shouted at her. ''Hurt me. '''HURT ME. I had always wanted to know my father, which hurt me more.'' I managed to calm myself down, and then I asked, “You never answered my question. What is camp half blood”? Mum took a deep breath. “A place for... ‘Special’ children like you”. I sighed. “Oh yeah” I replied, really disappointed, “Special as in dyslexic and ADHD, as if it could have been exciting news”. Suddenly, mum grabbed me by the arm and pulled me very close. She looked me deep in the eyes, as if to tell me something. “NO”!!! '''She yelled. Then she breathed deeply to calm down. “No”, she whispered, “it is a place for demigods”. I was very puzzled by now. “What’s a demigod”, I asked. Mum gave another choking sob, turned to me, then replied: “A demigod is the child of... a Greek god”. I stood there for about five minutes, trying to take in what she had said. “So”, I finally managed to splutter, “I’m the son of a...Greek '''GOD, and I’m going to a special camp for them, and you never thought to TELL ME”!!!! Mum shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Well”, she replied, “you don’t have to go”. I laughed at the insanity of it all. “No”, I said, “No, I do have to go, and I will go!!! It is my fate”!!! Then I climbed the stairs to go to bed. It would be a long day tomorrow. I had no idea how long. And this was about the point where my whole life got turned upside down. Chapter 3: Airports, aeroplanes and survival “Ok peter, have you got your toothbrush”. “Yes, mum, and my mouthwash”. “And are you absolutely sure you packed your pyjamas”. “YES!!! I have packed everything that I have to”. “Even your sunscreen, you could get burned”. “'YES!!!!!' And they probably have asked the god of sun or whatever to protect us from sunburns”. “Okay then, I’ll see you in the car, and don’t forget to go to the toilet. It’s a long journey to the airport”. I sighed. Here I was, on the journey to change my life, and my mum worried about my toilet business. I looked around the house I had lived in for 11 years; my whole life had been spent in this house. Now I was going to America, where this camp thing was!! In just one day, your whole life can be changed. I took one last look at the house, and then went into the car... The driving seemed to take forever, but luckily the radio was on. Some song about the club is alive ''or whatever. Anyway, one hour later, I was standing in front of Gatwick airport. The sun was out, but there was a crispy coldness in the air. I liked it. Mum and I had took our registrations and brought our tickets before I could blink. There were hardly any people, so we went to the starbucks shop within the airport. I had a hot chocolate and the bartender gave me extra whippy cream, which I then drowned with chocolate powder. After that, we had 20 minutes until people started boarding our plane. I quickly brought some sweets and a book from W.H smith. I didn’t really feel comfortable though, because there was a strange man who kept following me, and grunting. I quickly thought about my things. The sweets were my favourite kind, moams which were on special offer, and a book that I thought might help me in this demigod camp: 'Your guide to Greek gods, mythology and monsters'''. Then I ran out. I boarded the plane and waited for mum to finally arrive from her shopping spree. By the time the captain announced that all passengers should have got here by now, I was getting worried. But there was no need. She arrived literally as they were closing the tunnel. We sat down near the back and watched T.V which was on the back of the seats in front of us. There was a movie on called: R'I'O'. '''When the movie ended I decided to read my book for the approximate 7 hours left of the flight. It was very interesting, and I was very pleased I bought it. This could mean life or death to me. A day ago, I didn’t believe in Greek gods, I didn’t really believe in anything. But now I sort of sense it is true, like the Gods themselves are around me, telling me of their existence..... About 5 hours later, I was almost at the end of the 'MONSTERS section in my book, when I heard some grunting coming from behind me. I quickly span round, and then froze. The man I had seen in the shop was no longer a man, but a huge giant, about eight feet tall, with tattooed arms and a huge spiked...CLUB!!! I started to hyperventilate. ''Why was it here? '''WHAT was it? How do I get rid of it?'' All these questions seemed to make my mind more alert. I was very surprised not to see people screaming for their lives. Then I heard someone say. “It’s okay; he’s only got a gun, its okay”. I decided to run over to the other side of the plane. The giant was starting to gnash its yellow teeth and swing his club round. I ran past all the people and I could hear it getting closer behind me. Suddenly, I tripped on someone’s handbag. I looked up, just in time to see the monster roar. Then it raised its club to probably squish me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I’m going to die, I thought, at least I know who my father is. The huge monster swung his club down at me. I tensed up, ready for the pain and oblivion that would surely follow. But no pain came. I was suddenly whisked away by....AGRIAS!!! My friend carried me all the way to the front of the plane, dodging and weaving past people and bags. He only stopped when we got to the door where the captains room is. “Agrias” I said, “what are you doing here”. He just pants and says, “It doesn’t matter, what does matter, is getting you to camp half blood, preferably alive”. Then he suddenly reached into his pocket and drew out a jet black clicker-pen. “Heres your weapon”, he stated. “Click it and it will turn into a sword. It’s a Jackson-pen, named after its founder, Percy Jackson”. I clicked the pen, and a dazzling sword appeared. But somehow, it felt like something was missing from it, like it had only been half discovered. The giant roared behind me. I rose up off the floor and stood my ground. The giant quickly stepped over to one side, bringing his club down on my shoulder. I parried and took a quick stab at his leg, which was at about my chest height. All around me, people were screaming. It was hard to ignore them, but I managed to. The monster roared and then took a stab at me with his club, which I then managed to dodge by leaping onto the handle. The giant stared in surprise and tried to shake me off, but I held onto it with all my life. Then it tried to squish me with its hand, which was about the size of a dustbin lid. I leapt onto its hand and ran up its arm towards the head. The monster turned round to look at me, slime dripping from its eyes. I raced over to the head and hung on to a piece of hair like a vine. “Quickly peter, stab it in its eyes, that’s where the heart is” yelled Agrias. The monster roared and tried to swat me of, but he was too late. I plunged the sword into one of its eyes, then gouged out the sword, with the eyeball stuck on it, and stabbed the other eye. The monster gave one last, agonised roar then fell to the ground. Dead. The people around me were staring at me. But not with admiration. With fear, and caution. Then suddenly, a man grabbed me from behind. “I’ll teach you to have one of your gang fights in here, young man”. He said. I suddenly realised that I hadn’t seen my mum. Then she emerged out of the hordes of people that were trying to get past the dead body of the monster. “But...it was a giant, a monster, not a human” I protested. “Well”, smirked the man, “why don’t you tell that to the judge”. I suddenly got so angry that I screamed, “NO”!!!!! Then, right at that moment, the plane began to drop, and it got harder to breath. Agrias suddenly sped to me and said, “How did you do that”. I stood there, puzzled. “Do what”. Agrias gave a shuddering breath and said: “You stopped the plane”.... Chapter 4: I jump out of a plane..... All around me, the people were screaming. “Everyone, please grab a parachute and life jacket, we are going to have to evacuate the plane”, said the captain. My heart froze. We were going to have to jump out of the plane. “Agrias, how could I have stopped the plane, it’s impossible”. I asked. He shook his head and replied, “I don’t know, but I think we’d better start thinking about more urgent matters, like, umm, HOW TO GET OFF THIS PLANE....ALIVE”. I looked around, hoping to see some way of escaping. By now, almost all of the passengers had evacuated, taking all the parachutes and life vests with them except two, which were lying side by side near the emergency exit. The only people on the plane now were me, Agrias and my mum. Two life jackets. Three people. “You take them”, I demanded, “It’s my fault you are all in this mess, so I will take responsibility for my actions, and jump out without a parachute or life vest”. Mum stood forward, a fierce look in her eye. “No”, she said, “You are my responsibility; I can’t let you sacrifice yourself just so I can live. Anyway, what would I have to live for if you died, you have always kept me sane over the years”? Agrias then stood forward, and shoved the life jacket at me. “You guys take it”, he declared, “I’m just a satyr, which I’m sorry I haven’t told you before, who are a race of people who are half man half goat, and so I am scorned by the people of Olympus. I am nothing but an animal, and you are a demigod. Who am I to compare with such great significance”? Normally, I would have been shocked first to hear my best friend was a satyr, half-man half-GOAT, and that he was also giving up his life for me. But under the circumstances, all that passed through my mind was a dull sense of surprise. The rest of my mind was formulating a plan on how to stuff the parachutes onto them, and force them out the plane. I quickly leapt into action, and clicked the pen. It automatically changed into the sword, which I then pointed at Agrias and my mum. “Put them on”, I instructed, “and get yourselves safely down there, leaving me here, OR”- I pointed the sword at my own neck now, “I will kill myself”. My mum gasped, and Agrian started whimpering. “But... you’ll die”, my mum suddenly screamed at me. I looked at her with a severity that I had to force onto my face. How could this be happening? Only three days ago I was staring out of the window in class, wishing for a more exciting life, and now it’s arrived, I have to pay the price strait away, and it wasn’t cheap. Suddenly, my ears popped, and it got quite difficult to breath. Time was running out. I forced my mum and Agrias to put the parachutes and life jackets on, then hugged them goodbye. But there was no time for a heartfelt farewell, because the engine suddenly exploded and caught fire, so the smoke was heading towards us. I hugged Agrian goodbye, who was almost in hysterics, then turned to my mum. “Bye mum, I love you”, I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. “I love you too” she whispered back. Then I suddenly pulled both their chords so the parachutes sprang out, and then I pushed them out of the aeroplane. I looked over the side, and was pleased to see both of their parachutes were up and working perfectly. Then, when I had processed that they were both safe, I turned to the other thing I needed to sort out. Me. Well, I thought, I have nothing to lose. Everything I care about just went out the window, literally. So I grabbed my book, ran to the door: And then I jumped out of the plane...... Chapter 5: .....And survive The first feeling that hit me was the feeling you get when you go down a really steep rollercoaster very fast. My eyes started watering, and so my vision went fuzzy, making the clouds look like one giant rollout of doe. I sped lower and lower until I finally broke through the clouds, and even though I was over a thousand feet in the air, I couldn’t help marvelling at how pretty long island is. At least, I was pretty sure it was long island. It looked like it was. Then I suddenly encountered another problem. The plane was luckily a thousand feet above me had started to drop, towards me. Great, I thought, just great. The plane was getting nearer now, and so was the ground. So which was it going to be? Get killed by falling flat on your face on a jagged rock, or get killed by a plane that had now caught fire, and was speeding towards you. Not much choice is there. The ground was now rushing towards me. Closer.... Closer..... Now I reckoned I only had a minute left. Then suddenly, I hatched a plan of how I could be safe, or at least survive. There were lots of old fishing nets hanging of the rocks I was heading for. All I had to do was twist my body round and grab one. The rocks came closer, and I managed to twist my body round to face then nets. Closer... Closer... Closer....NOW!!!! I quickly shot out my arms and grabbed the net, holding on tight. It was wet and slimy, and it ponged of dead rotting fish, but it served its purpose. Now I just had to see how I could escape the burning plane that was heading straight for me. Just then, I spotted a cave that was being hidden by the net I was dangling on. I quickly climbed the net and looked up. The plane was so close; its heat was making me sweat. I quickly leapt into the cave, and gave a sigh of relief. For now, I was safe...... I scampered to the back of the cave and watched the plane meet the rocks. BANG!!!!! The plane exploded, and shards of sharp, heavy metal flew out in all directions. One of them hit me on the hip, and I howled in pain. The wound was bleeding a lot, and I needed to cover it up. I tore out a piece of my top and fastened it round my hip. This was a bad idea, because my T-shirt had seawater on it, and it made my wound puff up and sting like crazy. I pretty much spent the next 5 hours sitting there and trying to calm my wound, which had now turned purple. I also discovered that you don’t eat the shells of limpets. It almost broke my teeth!!!! At least, I thought, I won’t ever go hungry here. There is a lifetime supply of limpets, and their shells separate the salt from the water, so I could drink that.... '' A little while later, when my wound had finally stopped swelling up and stinging, I heard a scream. My ears pricked up. Yes. I had defiantly heard a scream. A human scream. A girl’s scream. I tenderly stood up, hoping not to aggravate my wound. It ached a little, but other than that it felt fine, perfect even. This puzzled me, so I looked down. Then I let out a gasp. There was no wound there. It was just a crescent shaped scar, as if I had injured myself years ago. It must just be something to do with being a demigod'', I thought. My puzzlement was suddenly interrupted by another, quieter scream, ending in a groan. I quickly leapt to my feet, all thoughts of the miraculous recovery gone, and cautiously stuck my head outside the entrance of the cave. The plane had left a huge crater and lots of the planes shards had been embedded into the rock. But the thing that caught my attention was hanging over a rock, only a stone’s throw away, and holding on for dear life. A girl, who looked about my age, with dark red hair and a yellow T-shirt ,jeans, and trainers, was hanging on to the rock for dear life, with what looked like a...giant CRAB, snipping at her legs. She suddenly looked around and spotted me, then yelled for help. I suddenly ran towards the edge of my rock and, before I knew what I was doing, jumped to the other rock. Now I was only a metre away from the girl, I saw she had sea-blue eyes, which seemed to ripple slightly.... I shook my head, and concentrated on how to get her back to safety. I then realised I still had the Jackson-pen in my pocket, and quickly whipped it out. As soon as I clicked it, the magnificent sword emerged, though still feeling only half discovered. I leapt over to the crab and chopped off one of its claws. It hissed angrily, mock swiped, and then scuttled away. I quickly tended to the now unconscious girl. Her ankles had been viciously scratched, and the cuts were bleeding at an alarming rate. I used a net to pull her over to my rock, and then sat her down to tend to her wounds. I then used the cloth that I had for my hip, to wrap round her ankles. Finally, her shallow breathing turned into a more relaxed rhythm. Then later when I checked her pulse, I spotted a necklace, with a symbol of a trident. I quickly looked in my book: The trident is the symbol of Poseidon... '' Chapter 6: Rescue About 3 hours later, when the sun had gone down, the girl began to wake up. I rushed over to her side, shaking myself awake from the nap I had just had. Hoping she wasn’t in too much pain, I pulled back the cloth. Then I blinked. Like my wound had, her wounds had vanished. “Huh...What happened” she groaned. I took a deep breath, and then replied: “You were attacked by some kind of...giant crab, and I saved you. You have been unconscious for 3 hours.” She shook her head in puzzlement, but then gave a gasp as she remembered. “What’s your name” she asked. “Peter” I replied. “Peter” she said, chewing over the word. “I saved you from that crab” I said, hoping I didn’t sound cocky. She opened her mouth to speak to me, but then suddenly someone shouted out: “Joanna, Joanna, where are you”. Then the girl suddenly leapt up, and poked her head out of the cave, yelling: “I’m here, in the cave, and there is a boy here too, he saved my life!” There was a long pause, in which you could hear someone scaling the rocks to get to us. Then suddenly, a girl appeared in the cave. She had long, dark yellow pigtails, and her face was full of freckles, which brought out her stunning green eyes. “Oh Joanna” she breathed, “Chiron was so worried about you, where were you? Who’s this boy?” Then she noticed the cloth that was around Joanna’s waist, stained red with blood. “Oh my gods”, she screamed, “Why is there blood on this cloth? Was there an accident? Are you okay? What did this to you? Whatever it is, I swear I’ll”- Joanna lifted her hand to speak. “Yvonne, I am perfectly fine, can you just calm down and get us back to camp”. This other girl, Yvonne, nodded and then said: “Yes, okay... It will take about ten minutes to get back, so you might want to run. There are monsters EVERYWHERE”!!! Joanna smirked then turned to me and said: “This is one of the advantages of being a demigod, watch and learn boy, watch and learn”. Suddenly, hundreds of gallons of water rose out of the sea, and then shifted into a ball. I gasped. Joanna was controlling all this water...With her hands!!!!!! “Wow...” I breathed. Joanna turned round, her arms above her head and her sea-coloured eyes flashing and sparkling. “Naturally, this is quite easy for me, as I am daughter of the god of the sea, Poseidon”. She shouted, over the roaring noise of the water above us. Yvonne didn’t seem very bothered; she was looking at all the fish trapped in the ball of water. “Umm... Joanna. There are fish stuck in your water-ball”. Joanna nodded to her, and then moved the fish towards the edge of the ball, put little bubbles around them, and then let them float slowly towards the open sea. The she turned towards me and said: “Well hop on, it won’t bite...” then she changed the shape of the water to a barking dog, “unless I tell it to” she finished. I nervously put my foot on the swirling ball of water, then watched Yvonne and Joanna do the same. Then suddenly, we were shooting through the air. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was the most horrific experience I had ever had... 1 minute later, and the journey finally came to an end. “All abort the ''WATERBALL EXPRESS, any lost luggage will be eaten by a satyr”, laughed Joanna. But that suddenly reminded me of Agrias. How come he had never told me he was a satyr before? Where was he? Where was mum? Despite myself, tears started rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, afraid of the others taunting me. “Well, here we are”, announced Yvonne, “good old camp half-blood”. Joanna snorted. “You sound like someone from the famous five, jolly well done and stuff like that. This is a camp to learn how to fight monsters, not a cute little cottage with roses growing round it or something”. I just listened to them for a couple of minutes, then turned away, and squinted at the ancient wooden sign above me: Welcome to camp half blood ' Chapter 7: And your parent is.... The camp was very silent, as it was 5:00 in the morning. Me, Joanna and Yvonne all silently crept into the camp. “We should report back to Chiron, he has been so worried” whispered Yvonne. Joanna turned round, her blue eyes glowing in the night. “No, let’s just collapse into our beds, I’m knackered”, she replied. “No, we go to Chiron”. Hissed Yvonne. Joanna faced her, and then spat: “Bed”. “Chiron” retorted Yvonne. “Bed”. “Chiron”. '“BED”! ' '“CHIRON”!! “QUIET”!!!!' '''Yelled a deep voice. Joanna and Yvonne spun round and gasped. I almost screamed. There, in front of us, was a half man half horse. A centaur. I knew this by looking in my book, which luckily I found in the water ball. “What”, asked the centaur “is going on? Why were you screaming? Who is this boy, and more importantly, why have you woke me up at 5 past 5 in the MORNING”? I suddenly noticed that all the cabins around me had their lights on, and everyone was staring through the window at us. “Umm, well Chiron”, stuttered Joanna, now looking sheepish, “Umm... Well, it started when I went down to the sea, to relax, you know, and I then got attacked by one of those giant crabs”. Chiron nodded, and then gestured for her to continue. “And, then I climbed up the cliff to escape, but I was slipping... then he”- she gestured towards me-“came and cut its claw off and saved me, and while I was out cold, he patched me up, then Yvonne came looking for me, so I used a water ball to get us here, and then Yvonne said we should report back to you, but I wanted to go to bed, then we argued and”- Chiron chuckled, “and we are now up to here” he finished. Joanna nodded. By now, all of the children were emerging from their cabins. Then the centaur, Chiron, turned to me, and said: “So, you must be a demigod, but which one, I will have to know”. Then he suddenly grabbed my arm, and raised it to the sky: “Oh mighty Olympians, tell us who his immortal parent is, as you promise to do to all new demigods”. A flash appeared in the sky. Then silence. Nothing happened. Joanna looked at me, and then shrugged. But then suddenly, a bird’s cry was heard. Everyone looked up. There, flying towards us, was a solid gold eagle, its eyes made of rubies, its beak lined with emerald. It flew right beside me, and then landed on my shoulder. I braced, ready for the sharp pain of the talons entering my flesh. But it didn’t hurt. Chiron stared at me, and then whispered: “Zeus, the boy is Zeus’s child”. He lifted my hand up towards the sky, and then yelled: “All hail this boy, child of the king of the gods, Zeus”. Chapter 8: A really cheesy ending... The next half hour that followed was very hectic. Everyone was called along to the eating hall for a banquet, a dance and competitions. All because of me. The party was filled with lovely food, drink and snacks, and the games, competitions and entertainment was lovely, but by far the best bit for me was at the end. I saw my mum. She had been so worried she came here to ask them to look for me, but that was after they had found me, so they brought her near to the boundary lines, then collected me. The feeling of seeing my mum again was indescribable, all words seemed insignificant. We must have stood there, in a silent embrace, for an hour. Then, with a parting kiss, and a small crinkly brown parcel, she left. I didn’t feel sad, because now she could get back to normal, helping the old lady next door, eating lemon meringue pie, and maybe even finding a lovely boyfriend, so she wouldn’t be lonely. Normal. Seems an alien word to me now. Nothing is normal when you’re a Demigod. Everyone got the day of lessons, for two reasons: '''1.'It is tradition that when they find new demigods, everyone gets a day of. 2: The camp party pooper, a god called Dionysus, switched the grape juice with actual wine, so everybody had a hangover that day Dionysus was the god of wine. If you’re wondering why a god would be with half mortals, it’s because Dionysus was chasing wood nymphs up in Olympus palace of the gods and his punishment is to stay down in camp half blood for 100 years. At that time, he still had another 50 years left in camp. That day, I had a tour of the whole camp with Chiron. After my tour, I was quickly put in the Zeus cabin. The leader of the cabin, Mark yew, showed me to my bed. It is really cool, with lightning bolts patterned on the duvet. For once in my life, I felt happy.... I think I will use this opportunity to tell you about the cabins. There are 20 cabins in camp half blood, but 2 of them are not ever used for demigods, Hera and Artemis, and another is hardly ever used, Hades. The Ares cabin is unfortunately opposite my cabin, so I have to bury my head under my pillow to drown out the shouting, screaming and heavy metal/punk music. On my left, is the deserted ? cabin of Hera. On my right is Athena’s, and on Hera’s left, is the drippy cabin of Poseidon it. Drippy. Poseidon’s the god of the sea. Next to Poseidon’s cabin is the deserted cabin of Artemis and next to that is the cabin of Hypnos, god of sleep. Then comes Nemesis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Iris, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Nike, Hebe, Hades, Tyche and Hecate. Even Dionysus has a cabin!!!! Anyway, I guess you’re wondering what was inside the small brown parcel my mum gave me. Well, after Mark Yew left, I quickly took the parcel from out of my new jeans, and opened it. Inside was a dark blue locket, with a shiny gold lightning bolt on the front. I carefully prised open the gold rimmed locket, and then tears sprang to my eyes. Inside one half was the picture I had been shown by mum, before this whole crazy adventure had started, and on the other was a picture of me, my mum and Zeus, as a family, in a small flat. Zeus was dressed in a casual, trendy T-shirt and shorts, and my mum was wearing an evening gown. In her arms, was a tiny, dark haired baby, its sharp grey eyes staring intently at the camera. No, not it. Me. When I finally put down the locket, I suddenly felt a strange tugging in my pocket, and when I opened it to have a look; my Jackson-pen leapt out, and flew towards the locket. When the two objects met, a dull ring reached my ears, and then the pen started glowing, and flew into my hand, becoming a sword. Suddenly, words started etching themselves onto my sword: P-E-T-E-R. Peter! My name!!!! Then, the ringing stopped, and I somehow felt that the sword was now fully awakened. It was mine. On another note, I took part in my first capture the flag that day. On a slightly darker note, my team lost... By the way, it’s really cool being the son of Zeus. I can control the weather, and zap people with lightning bolts. Also, it’s quite mind boggling how many Half-sisters and brothers I have, including Hercules, and even some gods!!! I know what you’re thinking; you’re thinking that I’m excepting this Greek god thing far too quickly. It’s just, that well, I’ve had to. I have battled monsters, jumped from a plane; found out that the Greek gods are REAL, and most importantly, that I am a demigod of Zeus. But I guess, and this sounds real cheesy, the thing I’ve gained the most knowledge on is myself..... The End Epilogue: Peter is now head of the Zeus cabin, 15 years old, since Mark yew left to Olympus for special training with Zeus great honour!!! Peter sees his mum every weekend, when he goes down to her log residence only half a mile from the camp. Peter himself is to go to Olympus for a special meeting with his father, Zeus, on how to resolve the conflict between the Roman camp half blood and the Greek one. This story was wrote by Peter, and edited by me, Chiron. I hope this tells you how you can survive out there, on your own, until we come and get you. Yours sincerely Chiron